Entangled Past
by erase night
Summary: For Bleach Vivariation Fest Desember - Turn back The Pendulum. 'Untuk dia yang memberikan masa depan dengan cara membuang masa depannya'. Didedikasikan utk Readers Yachiru's Rule & Jee-Ya Zettyra  hadiah buat reviewnya yang di-publish . KenpachixYachiru.


**Author's Note**

Hai readers! Kali ini seCreT memutuskan untuk ikut memeriahkan Bleach Vivariation Festival bulan Desember (Turn Back The Pendulum) dengan membuat fic yang berjudul 'Entangled Past' dengan pairing Kenpachi x Yachiru. Readers Yachiru's Rule pasti tahu kenapa seCreT milih pairing itu (Itung-itung sekalian promosi fic Yachiru's Rule :p). seCreT jadi teringat tentang masa lalu Kenpachi dan Yachiru yag masih kabur-kabur, jadinya seCreT mengadaptasi fic ini dari cerita Tite Kubo yang tentang masa lalunya Kenpachi dan Yachiru. Oke, enjoy~

Ermm, awal ketertarikan seCreT sama Bleach? Mungkin waktu itu gara-gara seCreT ngeliat trailer di Animax tentang Bleach yang lucu (Gimana gak lucu, wong yang tampil di trailer itu rata-rata Kon! =.=a). Tapi, waktu itu seCreT masih biasa ajah sama Bleach. Akhirnya seCreT demen sama Bleach gara-gara adik seCreT yang ngefans total sama Bleach (tiap minggu nyariin spoiler, heran, ceritanya ajah belom digambar sama Tite Kubo tapi spoilernya udah dicariin).

Nih cerita bakal agak AU, maklum ini tercipta dari imajinasi seCreT. Dan mungkin sedikit OOC? Gak tahu juga sih, tapi seCreT sudah berusaha sebaiknya untuk menampilkan karakter Kenpachi. Jadi, _enjoy_ ajah~

_**Fic ini juga didekasikan untuk **_**Jee-ya Zettyra**_** sebagai hadiah dari review-nya yang di-publish dan juga untuk **_**para readers Yachiru's Rule**_**.**_

_Disclaimer : Ketiklah Fanfiction Bleach – Entangled Past pada Go*gle, maka kalian akan tahu siapa pengarang Bleach yang sebenarnya.

* * *

_

**Entangled Past**

Kenpachi x Yachiru Fanfiction

Friendship/Angst/Action

For Bleach Vivariation Festival December – Turn Back The Pendulum

Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

_Rukongai, Distrik 80, Zaraki_

**No Name's POV**

"Psst, lihat deh orang jabrik disana! Dengar-dengar dia itu pembunuh bayaran!"

"Hey! Jangan kencang-kencang! Nanti kalo kedengeran gimana? Bisa-bisa nanti kamu menjadi targetnya yang selanjutnya! Hahahaha!"

"Serius! Katanya ia bisa memusnahkan Hollow hanya dengan mengangkat Zanpakutounya saja!"

"Pfff! Bohong banget! Siapa yang ngomong kayak gitu?"

"Aku mendengarnya dari penjual sayur."

"Hahaha! Jangan-jangan kau mendengarnya dari si Keigo? Dia kan tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Tapi, raut wajahnya sangat serius saat mengatakan hal-hal tersebut!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya tertawa.

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku mendengarnya sendiri! Orang-orang di Rukongai juga sudah banyak yang tahu dan menjauhinya!"

"Memangnya siapa namanya? Dia bukan assassin dari Seireitei kan?"

"Bukan, aku belum pernah mendengar namanya. Tapi, bisa saja dia itu adalah mata-mata dari Seireitei."

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan!"

"…hah? Apanya?"

Gadis berambut hitam yang sejak tadi menertawaiku berjalan mendekatiku. Gadis yang berambut cokelat pun langsung panik dan menarik tangan gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu bisa terbunuh!"

"Akan kubuktikan kalau semua yang kamu dengar itu hanya sekedar gosip!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu pun berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari gadis berambut cokelat. Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Gadis berambut hitam itu masih terlihat santai sementara temannya yang satu lagi sudah gemetar ketakutan.

"Gadis-"

"Hey! Jangan panggil aku 'gadis'! Aku punya nama tahu!"

"…"

"Namaku Yachiru! Yachiru Kusajishi! Tapi kamu boleh memanggilku Yachiru! Lagipula, nama belakangku, Kusajishi, cuma kuambil dari nama distrik tempat asalku. Jadi, panggil aku Yachiru saja! Siapa namamu?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengajakku untuk bersalaman, namun aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Aku mengacungkan Zanpakutouku dan memposisikannya tepat di depan lehernya, tapi ia tidak takut sedikit pun. Temannya yang berambut cokelat itu sepertinya sudah sangat ketakutan sehingga ia jatuh terduduk saat aku mendekati gadis berambut hitam yang ternyata bernama Yachiru itu, masih sambil mempertahankan posisi Zanpakutouku.

Dia tersenyum lembut kepadaku padahal lehernya mulai meneteskan butiran bewarna merah. Aku pun tersadar dan segera menurunkan pedangku. Jarang-jarang ada orang yang tetap tersenyum ketika ada orang yang sedang berusaha membunuhnya. Dia baru menyadari ada darah yang sedang mengalir dan telah membentuk sungai kecil di lehernya saat aku telah menurunkan pedangku. Darahnya pun merembes pada kimononya yang bewarna pink.

"Argh! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau baru saja mengotori kimono kesayanganku dengan darah!" Dia berteriak marah padaku.

…dia marah padaku karena kimononya terkena darah, bukan karena lehernya kusayat. Aku pun berjalan menjauhi mereka. Aku masih dapat mendengar suara Yachiru yang mengutukku dari belakang. Tapi, lama kelamaan, suara itupun hilang juga. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, aku pun duduk di tengah kebun seseorang yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga warna kesukaanku, warna merah darah. Biasanya aku tidak pernah menyukai bunga, namun kali ini adalah pengecualian.

…tapi, tampaknya kesunyian itu tidak bertahan lama.

"…Ya-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat dengan khawatir.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Dia mengotori **kimono** kesayanganku! Padahal sekarang harga detergen kan lagi mahal!" Gadis yang kusayat tadi marah-marah untuk hal yang tidak penting dan mulai mengeluhkan harga barang-barang yang mahal akibat inflasi. Bukankah darah di baju itu artinya bagus, menunjukkan bahwa kita adalah seorang pejuang, orang yang berani. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar komentar Yachiru yang sangat meremehkan darah itu. Aku pun tiduran di tengah kebun bunga merah darah ini sambil berusaha mengusir suara-suara dua orang gadis yang berisik itu.

…setelah kupikir-pikir, itu pertama kalinya orang berbicara kepadaku tanpa ketakutan. Aku mengingat kembali matanya yang mencerminkan keberanian, mata yang tidak dinodai oleh kegentaran walaupun ia bisa saja berada di ambang kematiannya. Aku pun tersenyum lemah dan mulai terlelap tidur.

* * *

" _*****! Kamu bahkan tidak tahu nama Zanpakutoumu! Dan kamu berharap kamu dapat mengalahkan-? Bermimpilah-!"_

"_-awas *****!"_

"_TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"_

"…_sam-sampaikan per…moho…nan maafku…"_

Aku tersentak bangun.

Mimpi, itu semua hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Tidak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi.

Aku sudah cukup kehilangan segalanya.

…aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain kekuatanku.

Matakupun berusaha beradpatasi dengan sinar matahari yang terang benderang seperti sebuah _spot light_ yang hanya diarahkan padaku.

"-hey! Akhirnya manusia cepak ini bangun juga!" Teriak sebuah suara cempreng disampingku. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat.

…cepak?

Dia ingin mengajakku berantem sesaat setelah aku baru bangun tidur?

"Hey, kau tak apa-apa kan cepak?" tanya suara cempreng itu padaku.

Oke, cukup. Kau telah mengucapkan hal yang tabu sebanyak 2 kali berturut-turut. Jangan harap kau bisa lolos dariku begitu saja. Akupun mengambil Zanpakutouku yang tergeletak disebelahku.

"Ambil senjatamu…" kataku dengan nada mengancam. Dia pasti sedang berusaha mengetes kesabaranku. Sebab ia hanya menatapku dengan bingung.

"Sarungkan Zanpakutoumu cepak," ujarnya dengan tidak sabar saat melihatku tetap mengancungkan Zanpakutouku ke arahnya.

Begitukah?

Aku pun menurunkan Zanpakutouku dari hadapannya dan mengacungkannya ke arah temannya yang berambut cokelat itu. Dia pun mulai terlihat marah.

"Jangan main-main!"

Dia pun mengeluarkan Zanpakutou miliknya dan memukulnya dengan keras ke arah Zanpakutouku supaya Zanpakutouku terlepas dari tanganku. Tetapi sayangnya, pertahananku tidak selemah itu. Aku pun mulai tersenyum gembira.

Kami pun mulai beradu pedang. Sesekali, aku terdesak mundur oleh kekuatannya. Inilah yang kuharapkan! Jarang-jarang ada orang yang bisa adu pedang denganku dan bertahan hidup setelahnya. Tampaknya gadis ini memiliki potensial.

"Sarungkan pedangmu cepak!" teriaknya dengan nada memerintah. Namun aku tidak mendengarkannya. Zanpakutou kami pun beradu sekali lagi dan kali ini aku berusaha lebih keras daripada sebelumnya untuk menahan tekanan Zanpakutou darinya agar aku tidak terdesak. Dan herannya, dia tampak santai, seperti dia hanya bermain-main saja denganku.

Anak berambut cokelat itu hanya bisa bergetar saja melihat pertarungan kami yang berlangsung dengan sengit. Dan dia hanya bisa menjerit tertahan saat melihat aku berusaha memukul mundur Yachiru.

"Lari! Lari sejauh mungkin dari sini!" teriak Yachiru kepada temannya. Namun tampaknya, temannya terlalu lemas untuk lari. Yachiru pun kabur menuju temannya dan menggendongnya di punggungnya agar mereka sama-sama bisa kabur dari sana.

"Lambat!" Aku pun berusaha mengejarnya. Tetapi, ia terlalu cepat bagiku sehingga dalam sekejap, aku sudah kehilangan jejaknya dan aku tidak bisa melacak reaitsunya, karena aku tidak pernah melatihnya.

Sial! Ketika akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang lebih kuat daripadaku!

* * *

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan hal itu pada Li-chan!" Yachiru datang kembali ke hadapanku setelah beberapa jam kemudian. Mukanya bersemu merah karena kecapaian berlari. Memangnya dia pergi kemana?

"Aku terpaksa menuju ke bukit Rukongai untuk menenangkannya tahu! Memangnya kau pikir itu tidak jauh?" Dia masih memarahiku sedangkan aku sedang tidur-tiduran di ladang bunga mawar (yang akhirnya kuketahui namanya).

"…dan hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau merusak kebun bungaku!" teriaknya dengan histeris saat aku duduk. Dia pun melihat bunga-bunga mawar yang tertindih akibat perbuatanku.

Rupanya ia tahu jalan menuju ke kebun ini karena aku sedang tidur-tiduran di ladang bunga yang ternyata terletak di seberang rumahnya.

"Ambil Zanpakutoumu," katanya dengan nada yang cukup menyeramkan. Tapi, aku tidak mengenal rasa takut. Aku pun langsung mengambil Zanpakutouku dan tersenyum gembira lagi.

"Kapanpun kau siap," katanya, meremehkanku. Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Aku tidak peduli bilamana dia mau memejamkan matanya atau tidak. Ini adalah medan pertarungan, siapa yang lengah, dia yang kalah.

Aku pun berlari ke arahnya sambil mengangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi dan berusaha membelahnya. Tetapi ia menahan Zanpakutouku hanya dengan satu tangan. Dia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hanya itu sajakah kemampuanmu?"

Aku pun semakin penasaran. Sebab, setiap serangan yang kulayangkan ke arahnya, tidak ada yang mengenai dirinya sedikitpun. Kadang ia mengelak bagaikan angin yang bertiup, kadang pula ia menahannya dengan pertahanan seperti sebuah batu yang solid dan kokoh. Tetapi, ia tidak pernah berusaha melawanku, hanya bertahan saja.

Dan pada saat aku sudah mencapai batas kemampuanku dan berusaha menjaga napasku agar tetap stabil, dia bahkan tidak terlihat lelah dan berkeringat. Hanya terlihat sedikit bosan.

"Harus kuakui kau cukup kuat. Namun kau belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkanku," katanya sambil tersenyum puas dan meninggalkan diriku yang sedang berusaha mengambil napas dan menghilangkan lelahku.

Sial! Aku tidak pernah merasa begini! Aku tidak pernah merasakan kekalahan!

* * *

Kehidupanku ini kalau dapat diumpamakan, yah mungkin seperti benang yang kusut, yang susah diuraikan. Aku tidak punya orang tua, teman, cita-cita dan mungkin kehidupan. Aku hanya memiliki 1 keinginan tetap, yaitu menjadi lebih kuat lagi! Mungkin hanya hal itulah yang memotivasiku untuk tetap bertahan hidup di distrik Zaraki yang terkenal akan kemiskinannya.

Kadang untuk menghilangkan kesuntukanku, aku membunuh orang. Tapi, aku tidak membunuh sembarang orang. Biasanya aku membunuh para perampok, penjahat, pembunuh dan segala jenis profesi yang sangat merugikan warga distrik di Distrik 80. Namun mereka malah mengecapku 'pembunuh berantai yang gila'.

Namun sekarang aku sudah memiliki hobi baru, yaitu mengunjungi Yachiru disaat aku senggang. Lagipula, ia juga tampaknya tidak keberatan untuk menemaniku. Entah mengapa, ia selalu memakai kimono bewarna pink, kimono yang dipakainya saat pertama kali bertemu denganku, setiap kali bertemu denganku.

Pernah suatu kali aku bertanya kepadanya.

"_Kau tidak punya kimono lain?"_

"_Punya. Aku punya yang warnanya ungu bermotif bunga Sakura, yang hijau, yang biru, yang warna hitam juga ada…" dan ia pun mengoceh sendiri tentang warna kimono apa saja yang ia miliki._

"_Tapi, setiap kali bertemu denganku kau selalu memakai kimono warna pink pastel itu, motifnya sama pula! Jangan-jangan kau berbohong padaku mengenai koleksi kimonomu itu…"_

_Dan setelah aku berbicara demikian, aku dihajarnya habis-habisan._

"Hey, kita sudah sering bertemu, tapi aku masih belum tahu namamu," ucapnya suatu kali ketika kami duduk berpunggungan di tengah kebun bunga mawarnya. Sekarang ia sudah memotong sebagian bunga di tengah agar bunga-bunganya tidak tertimpa olehku saat aku duduk disana.

"…"

"Kalau tak mau jawab juga tidak apa-apa."

"…aku tidak punya nama…"

"Benarkah?"

Aku menunduk sedikit ke bawah dan melihat ke arah salah satu bunga mawarnya yang sudah mulai layu.

"Tahukah kamu betapa beratnya hidup tanpa nama?"

"Tidak tahu, aku kan punya nama," jawabnya dengan simpel, singkat dan sederhana. Aku pun hanya tertawa sedih sedikit.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau aku yang memberimu nama?"

"Takkan pernah terjadi."

"Oke, kalau aku mengalahkanmu dalam duel kali ini, maka aku boleh memberimu nama!"

"Coba saja!"

Dan akhirnya kamipun mengadu kemampuan kami kembali.

"Jangan terbawa emosi," katanya sambil ngos-ngosan. Akhir-akhir ini kemampuanku meningkat pesat. Aku sudah mulai bisa mengimbangi permainan Zanpakutouku dengan Yachiru dan mulai bisa mengontrol nafasku agar tidak cepat kehabisan nafas. Mungkin kecepatan perkembangan ini disebabkan oleh karena hasratku untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan oleh karena aku telah menemukan lawan yang sepadan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai!" teriakku sambil mengayungkan pedangku ke arahnya lagi. Dia mendengus kesal dan membalasku.

Tapi, pada akhirnya tidak ada pemenang dalam duel ini. Ia begitu ngotot ingin memberiku nama sedangkan aku ngotot tidak ingin diberi nama. Cukup aneh menurutku, tapi hal ini sudah cukup biasa. Sebab Yachiru sendiri adalah orang yang cukup aneh.

"Kenapa… kau… begitu ngotot… tidak ingin… diberi… nama?" katanya dengan suara yang cukup kencang sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Sebaliknya! Mengapa… kau begitu… ngotot… ingin… memberiku nama?" tanyaku, tidak kalah kencang.

"Suka-suka aku!" katanya sambil menghadapku.

"Memangnya… kau berencana… untuk memberi nama apa… untukku?" tanyaku, mulai penasaran. Jangan-jangan ia belum memikirkannya lagi!

"Ken-chan!"

"Nama bodoh apa itu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang cukup histeris. Dia pun tertawa melihat reaksiku..

"Ken-chan itu adalah singkatan dari Kenpachi, gelar yang diberikan kepada orang yang paling gemar bertarung dan jarang kalah," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadiii, berjuanglah supaya suatu hari nanti kau bisa cukup kuat untuk mengambil alih gelar itu!" katanya sambil tersenyum lebar.

* * *

"Ken-chan, apa cita-citamu?" tanyanya sambil memetik kelopak bunga mawar yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Sudah kubilang ajangan panggil aku dengan nama itu…" seruku dengan lemah, sebab aku tahu kalau ia tidak akan menghiraukanku. Dan benar saja, ia masih asyik dengan kesibukannya sendiri dan menunggu jawabanku.

"Jadi…?"

"Aku ingin menjadi kuat," jawabku dengan singkat.

"Itu saja? Cita-cita gak mutu!" katanya sambil mengejekku sedangkan aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau begini? 'Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengambil gelar nama Kenpachi dan aku akan menjadi taichou di Seireitei! Setelah itu, aku akan menjadi kuat dan lebih kuat lagi untuk melindungi keyakinanku!'"katanya dengan berapi-api.

"Bagaimana?"

"…tampaknya kau memiliki obsesi tersendiri pada nama Kenpachi itu."

"Diam kau!"

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin menjadi kuat?" Ia mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang aneh lagi saat kami bertemu. Akhir-akhir ini kami lebih jarang bertemu. Entah mengapa, tapi tampaknya sejak terakhir kami bertemu, ia tampak lebih lesu.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh."

"Oke, kalau begitu, apakah kau seorang Shinigami?"

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" serunya dengan kesal.

"Mana mungkin! Aku bahkan tidak punya jubah hitam yang mereka kenakan!"

"…apa hubungannya?"

"Berisik!"

* * *

Ia berjanji padaku kalau ia akan datang sekarang. Tapi, sampai detik ini pun dia belom tampak-tampak.

Dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar suara pertarungan. Dan lama-kelamaan, suara itupun hilang.

Dan dia pun datang, tanpa rasa bersalah dimukanya, tampaknya ia tidak sadar bahwa ia telah membuatku menunggu selama 3 jam lebih. Dan akupun melihat ada perubahan dari dirinya. Ia memakai kimono hitam yang biasa digunakan oleh para Shinigami. Apa maksudnya? Biasanya ia hanya memakai kimono bewarna pink saat bertemu denganku.

Dan saat itulah, aku merasa seperti mengalami Déjà vu. Tetapi aku berusaha melupakannya.

Tepat setelah aku menyingkirkan pikiran aneh itu, saat itu pulalah langit terbelah terbuka, seperti ada seseorang yang merobeknya.

Menos Grande.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku langsung menyerangnya

* * *

Namun, tampaknya situasi memburuk saat Menos itu melemparku dengan mudahnya dan membuatku mengeluarkan darah dan mengotori bunga mawar Yachiru dengan darahku. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak terlalu tampak perubahannya, mengingat bunga mawar itu memang bewarna merah. Aku tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hampir kalah dan membahayakan hidupku karena ketamakanku. Mungkin, luka di mukaku akan mengingatkanku akan ketamakanku dan menjadi pertanda agar aku tidak pernah mengulanginya lagi, sebab tampaknya luka di mukaku ini akan berbekas.

"Minggir! Kamu bahkan tidak tahu nama Zanpakutoumu! Dan kamu berharap kamu dapat mengalahkan sebuah Menos? Bermimpilah!"

Walaupun berteriak begitu, Yachiru berusaha mati-matian untuk melindungiku dari serangan 3 Menos. Menos yang sebelumnya datang duluan memanggil teman-temannya untuk membantunya.

Aku jadi teringat pada saat masa aku mengancungkan pedang pada temannya. Rupanya waktu itu ia tidak bertarung secara maksimal karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang berharga yang harus dilindunginya.

Dan entah mengapa, hal itu juga berlaku disini.

"Awas Ken-chan!" teriaknya saat 3 buah Menos itu mempersiapkan cero. Dan menembakannya.

Sesaat, waktu rasanya berhenti berputar dan hal terakhir yang kulihat sebelum waktu itu berhenti adalah warna mata pink tua yang mulai kehilangan sinarnya. Ia tersenyum lemah kepadaku. Saat itu, aku seperti merasa lumpuh, tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali melihat Yachiru terjatuh setelah melindungiku dari 3 serangan cero.

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya sampai burung-burung yang ada di dekat sana takut dan terbang. Dan para Menos itu seperti tampak puas pada pekerjaan mereka, dan mereka pun balik ke alamnya dengan cara yang sama seperti mereka masuk, yaitu merobek langit.

Aku pun melihat gadis berambut hitam itu jatuh ambruk ke tanah. Aku berlari mendekatinya, mengangkat kepalanya dan meletakkannya di pangkuanku.

"…sam-sampaikan per…moho…nan maafku… ter-utama pa…da… Li-chan," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Mengapa ia masih bisa tersenyum?

"Hey, ada apa… dengan -ekspresimu itu? Jangan… menangis," katanya sambil berusaha mengusap air mataku. Namun kugenggam erat tangannya itu sebelum jarinya bisa mengusap air mataku.

Aku… merasa sangat sedih. Tapi, mungkin kata sedih kurang cocok untuk mendesripsikan perasaanku sekarang ini. Mungkin kata merana lebih pas. Untuk pertama kalinya, ada seseorang mau menerima diriku apa adanya dan orang itu pula saat ini sedang terbaring lemah menunggu ajalnya.

Memori ini terlalu berat, terlalu menyakitkan untuk dibuang. Apalagi setelah waktu-waktu menyenangkan yang telah kulewati bersamanya. Rasanya sulit untuk melupakannya dan menatap masa depan.

Yachiru membuka mulutnya kembali, berusaha berkata-kata, namun yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah rintihan kesakitan.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku sama sekali buta tentang kidou untuk penyembuhan dan sekarang, seseorang yang aku kagumi berada di ambang kematian.

Mengapa semua orang senang merebut kebahagiaanku saat aku telah menemukannya?

"Jadilah… kuat."

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Urgh! Dia terlalu kuat!" Seorang bandit pria yang berperawakan seram berteriak memperingatkan teman-temannya sambil memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

Suasana pun menjadi hening kembali setelah pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ahh…" seorang anak kecil yang berambut pink merangkak mendekat ke arah pedang yang masih berlumuran darah para bandit itu.

"Oi, anak kecil. Jangan pegang itu. Itu pedang," kata seorang lelaki yang bertubuh besar dengan suara yang berat. Tetapi anak itu tidak mempedulikan peringatannya dan masih bermain dengan darah yang berlumuran di pedang tersebut.

Dan, lelaki itu pun teringat pada masa lalunya kembali. Mengenai seorang wanita yang pemberani dan senang memakai kimono bewarna pink. Dan memiliki iris yang bewarna sama seperti anak yang sekarang sedang asyik bermain darah.

Pink tua.

"Siapa namamu bocah?"

Namun, itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, mengingat anak berambut pink itu masih kecil dan tidak bisa berbicara.

"…_- sudah sering bertemu, tapi aku masih belum tahu namamu."_

"…"

"_Kalau tak mau jawab…-"_

"…_aku tidak punya nama…"_

"…_-?"_

"…_-betapa beratnya hidup tanpa nama?"_

"Kalau begitu. Kau akan kuberi nama Yachiru Kusajishi, Kusajishi dari nama Distrik ini. Dan Yachiru dari nama seseorang yang kukagumi."

Anak itu masih sibuk bermain darah, tapi wajahnya tersenyum gembira, menunjukkan bahwa ia puas.

"Dan aku akan menyandang gelar orang yang terkuat, yang jarang kalah dalam pertarungannya : Kenpachi Zaraki, Zaraki dari nama Distrik tempatku berasal."

Dan aku pun membersihkan pedangku dan menggendongnya di punggung bagian kiriku. Lalu, kami pun berjalan pergi dari tempat itu.

Di suatu tempat yang memiliki pemandangan sangat indah, dimana ada banyak mawar yang sedang merekah tersebar dan membentuk formasi yang indah, terpadat sebuah Zanpakutou yang sudah berkarat yang tertancap. Walaupun tertutup karat, namun tulisan yang pernah digoreskan disana masih dapat terbaca.

_Untuk dia yang memberi masa depan dengan cara membuang masa depannya._

_R.I.P Yachiru Kusajishi

* * *

_

**seCreT : *membaca ulang* Gw lupa-lupa inget sama dialognya Kenpachi.**

**Ichigo : …**

**seCreT : Napa low cengo ajah Ichi? *bingung***

**Ichigo : Gw gak kebagian peran di cerita ini!**

**seCreT : *cuek* Santai ajah kali, low dah kebanyakan dapet peran di Bleach!**

**Ichigo : *melotot***

**seCreT menerima review dari anon maupun dari readers yang login.**

**Jadi, masukanlah review kalian sebanyak mungkin!**

**Saran dan kritikan akan sangat berguna dan sangat dihargai.**

**Review akan dibalas melalui PM, bagi yang login.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
